Tales of Legend
by The-Minion-9
Summary: A trio of Guardians (A male human Hunter, A female human Titan and an Exo Warlock) journey across our solar system to reclaim what was once ours. These are some of their tales on their quest... (Rated T for some dirty humour & some swearing). *CURRENTLY ON HOLD UNTIL THE RELEASE OF THE DARK BELOW EXPANSION!*
1. Prologue

**With Destiny coming out, played the Alpha & with the live-action trailer out (look for it on youtube. The main insperation for this fan-fic), I thought about writing a fan-fic for the game! Here's the prologue (which is the only chapter which has a kinda dark tone)...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

"_NOW this is the Law of the Jungle_

_as old and as true as the sky;_

_The wolf that shall keep it may prosper, _

_but the wolf that shall break it must die._

_As the creeper that girdles the tree trunk, _

_the law runneth forward and back;_

_For the strength of the pack is the wolf, and the strength of the wolf is the pack." _

_The Jungle Book - Rudyard Kipling (1865 – 1936)_

Out here in space, everything that isn't apart of "The Traveller" wants to kill you. Out here, there's a law. A Law of the Jungle. It's the most important part of the story. Every Guardian of the Traveller knows this story and lives by it. A guardian must have their fireteam. Without it, they die. There's no lone wolfs out here. Team Up or die. That's it.

At first, I was a lone wolf. A hunter. Old Russia wasn't a problem at all. The Hive; alien zombies. They aren't a huge threat there. I thought that if the rest of the solar system had threats on a similar level, taking it back wouldn't be much of a challenge. I was wrong. DEAD wrong.

The Vex; time travelling killer robots. The Fallen; space pirates. The Cabal; Space Turtles. All of them are trying to take over our solar system with an Iron fist. As a Guardian, we stand to fight these threats. I was nearly killed by the Hive on the moon until I met two other Guardians.

A Exo Warlock and his friend, a human Titan. They were looking for one more team mate for their fireteam. Lucky for them, I wasn't employed. For the past two years, we three have spent it fighting "The Darkness" that has spread over our solar system. From here are some...how should I put it?...Personal adventures the trio of us has had in these two years but our fight isn't over. "The Darkness" is still out there. It wants to break our Law of the Jungle.

* * *

><p><strong>What happens next? I'm gonna introduce my fireteam in the next chapter and from that chapter onwards; expect Guardians of the Galaxy styled humour and some epic action scenes. Until next time, Please review, fav and follow if you've enjoyed any part of this story.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1 - Team Fortune

**Chapter One: Team Fortune**

Space. Once known as "The Final Frontier", it's now something that every Guardian sees everyday. Orbiting alongside Earth was a spaceship. Slick, new and colourful. It looked like a mixture of a fighter jet and plane. The best feature though is it's paint job. White as snow and as blue as Earth's Oceans. Usually they don't mix but on a paint-job like that; the two colours fit perfectly like beans on toast.

Inside the ship was the cockpit which had two reclining sofa-like chairs and a steering wheel which was like a Wii Wheel but much more advanced. Past the cockpit was the living area which had three beds each with a curtain which each Guardian could use if they wanted privacy. They was also a table with three chairs for eating, a gas stove, an oven, a fridge freezer and a Bose stereo system with an I-Pod touch connected to it.

Three Guardians came out from the back of the ship and into the main living area. One had a gas mask like helmet with a grey material hood over it and wore grey armour. The Guardian also had a gun holder for his revolver and a grey material cape too. Following that Guardian was another one. This Guardian had a helmet on too but it looked more futuristic. The Guardian also wore a black long coat with black trousers. The last Guardian wore a type of coat which had some kind of animal fur on it's collar. It also wore some dark blue armour and futuristic helmet too.

The Guardian with the cape lifted his hood of and took off his helmet. He placed it on one of the beds. He had short black hair with grey eyes. He was in his early 20's and had very bushy black eyebrows.

"Wow. Those Fallen are vicious beings..." the Guardians stated in his manly but yet soft voice. The Guardian with the long coat took off his helmet. This one wasn't human but an Exo. This Exo was built with White metal but some Hive blood was dried up into his left eye. He also had two orange metal radio tuners to act as his ears. When it spoke, it had a human-like voice.

"What did you think they were? Kind aliens who wanted to give you cake?" The Exo stated sarcastically before the last Guardian took off her helmet. The last Guardian was a female human. She had long ginger hair and looked beautiful. She also had some dimples, blue eyes like the ocean and pink lipstick.

"Guys, Keep your cool." the female Guardian commanded as she placed her helmet on the same bed as the first Guardian before she went up to the cockpit. The first Guardian followed.

"If you need me, I'll be at the table trying to decipherer those ruins we found earlier..." The Exo Guardian said in a kind of sarcastic and joking tone to the female Guardian. The first Guardian took his place at the wheel of the ship.

"Sorry about Darby here. He's doesn't take kindly about newcomers." The female Guardian apologized to the First Guardian who where both humans. He turned and smiled at the female Guardian.

"I never knew a female Guardian who gained the powers of a Titan. At least I know my place." The first Guardian answered jokingly. She laughed. The first Guardian laughed sheepishly knowing if he said anything out of line, he would become a lone wolf in the jungles of the solar system again.

"You're quite the joker Vern!" She stated as she punched the first Guardian's arm with quite a force jokingly. The first Guardian rubbed his arm where the female Guardian punched him.

"Amelia, I think I should be the team leader now. Cause I'm the one who comes up with the battle plans as a team. I was once the lone wolf but I think it's time for..." Vern stated

"Change..." The female Guardian finished Vern's sentence. She smiled and turned to Darby and said "I think it's time for Vern to take charge now. He decides where we fight the good fight. Let's follow his lead..." She walked back to Darby and stood besides him.

"Amelia, you know this is actually..." Darby began to question Amelia's idea. She turned to him and began to frown. "...not a bad idea at all..." Darby finished to speak in a happy tone.

"You personally think so, metal man?"

"Indeed, I maybe be the sarcastic space wizard but sometimes, we need to be a bit reckless in order to get here..." He agreed as he was using a hologram device to look at a location on Venus. The Vault of Glass. Vern walked towards Amelia and Darby. They were all looking at the Hologram of the entrance of the Vault of Glass.

"...The Vault of Glass." Vern said with intrigue. He wanted to know what was inside it. Something lurked inside it. No Guardian has ever come out...ever.

"Yes, Vern. I personally want to claim the resources that are hidden inside. It must be worth the challenge that other Guardians have died to claim."

Beside Vern's arm was a ghost that materialized from thin air. It was red with light grey horizontal stripes. "The only thing that is inside there is errr...death!" Ghost warned in a sassy tone.

"Hush down Ghost. Personally, as a fireteam; we're not ready to take it on." Vern stated the truth harshly. Darby didn't looked amused. Amelia looked confused and planned to fix that.

"What do you mean not ready?" She asked.

"Guardians as good as us have died trying to take on the Vault of Glass. There's still some mysteries that we haven't solved. We haven't even entered the Crucible. I think it's time we corrected that..." Vern answered as he walked to the cockpit, took his pilot seat and began to move the ship.

The ship was actually Vern's. He called it "Outrageous Fortune" or "Fortune" for short. A ship that was like him. Ready to gamble everything in search of ancient secrets and alien power.

"Next stop, the Moon..." Darby took the co-pilot seat.

"You're a risk, Vern. Maybe you can get us to the Vault of Glass quicker than we could as lone wolves..." Vern smirked as Ghost looked at him.

"You have a plan don't you?" Ghost asked Vern. Ghost seemed to be worried.

"Well, 12% of a plan. We go in, find some of the Moon's secrets, kick some Hive ass and return with glorious bounty."

"Remember that Hive encounter on Earth?"

"Yeah..." Vern answered. He didn't know how this related to what was about to happen. Ghost flew from the left to the right side of Vern's body.

"That Wizard came from the Moon." Ghost said in a kind of monotone voice before disappearing in thin air. Vern was unamused with Ghost's comment.

Darby took out a small field guide which had the title "Arms and Armament" and began reading it as Vern piloted the "Fortune" to the Moon.

* * *

><p><strong>So, we have Darby, Amelia &amp; Vern. Together they form Team Fortune. The next chapter should go live by the end of the week and if it doesn't it'll be by the end of next week. I want to play a bit of Destiny before I continue writing this. Until next time, see ya in the next chapter. :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 2 - Mysterious Notes

**Before we continue, my reaction to Destiny currently is that the game is so awesome. Crucible is an amazing mulitplayer experience that I have spent many hours in. The lore is awesome as hell and my character is such a badass (I'm playing as Darby!). Now, let's go to the surface of the moon as Team Fortune arrives...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: The Mysterious Notes<strong>

The Guardians jumped out of "Fortune" and onto the Moon's surface with their armour and helmets on.

"Congratulations, humans haven't stepped on the moon for hundreds of years." Ghost appeared above Vern's shoulder.

"Nice Place to visit but I wouldn't want to live here..." Darby sarcastically stated to Ghost.

"Dying here is much more likely..." Vern then turned his head to look at ghost.

"What a way to lighten the mood." The Guardian trio began to explore the planet. It was deserted. No life at all it seemed. Darby was still reading his "Arms and Armament" field guide while walking.

"Ameila, do you have any idea why Darby is reading that book constantly?" Vern asked as he was confused about how the field guide could be of such importance.

"That 'book' might come in handy for saving our skins in a fire-fight." Amelia explained with using her fingers to represent the speech marks.

With in a few minutes, the Guardians passed the first Moon landing site. Vern took a little detour to explore it. He looked at the Lunar module "The Eagle" and the United States of America flag which was still standing in it's place. Amelia then looked down to look at the astronaut's footprints. One of them was replaced with a Hive footprint.

"Guys, come over here..." Vern and Darby moon jumped to Amelia's location. The two looked at the footprints. "Something I hate, an alien with no respect for human history..." She loaded her shotgun.

Darby placed his finger in the alien footprint. He left it there for a minute before taking it out. He turned his head to south east to see more Hive tracks. "This way. Maybe it will lead us to something of importance." He used his powers of the Traveller to create an orb of light to follow the footprints easier. Amelia and Vern followed.

"Darby, why is that book of yours important?" Vern asked. Darby stopped walking and opened the "Arms and Armament" guide. He scanned the pages until he placed his finger on an very important quote from a mysterious author...

"To walk the wastes is to see beauty in all of it's forms..." Vern looked confused. He knew that the Arms and Armament guide didn't have that written in it with his copy. He grabbed Darby' copy and scrolled through the pages. He was stunned. Somebody else has written notes about everything inside the guide.

"Did you write this?" Darby turned his head left to right to say no. Vern knew they had a upper hand in the battle against the Darkness. No other fireteam had access to it. Vern scrolled through the pages again and quoted another note and it was about his class.

"A stagnant life is no life..." He looked confused. What did it mean? Darby grabbed the guide back and explained on how he found it.

"You see, I was fighting the Hive here about a year ago when I discovered the guide in their catacombs. I haven't seen the Speaker about it yet..." Vern and Amelia look worried. Vern then commanded.

"As soon as we're finished here, we're heading straight back to the city to see the Speaker. This book could hold the key to everything!" Darby didn't look happy.

"But..." He said sheepishly

"NO BUTS!" Vern shouted as he summoned his Sparrow and drove off to find the Hive catacombs. Amelia then turned at Darby and frowned.

"You should of told me as well..." She summoned her Sparrow and followed Vern.

15 minutes later, the fireteam arrived at the entrance of the catacombs. They began to descend into the heart of the catacombs with their guns ready to fire. Darby opened the guide and quoted another one of the mysterious author's notes. This time though, it wasn't vague...

"Skinless. Bare-boned. Not human. Humanoid. Hard but fragile. Once cracked they crumble like ash..." Vern knew that the author of the notes was talking about the Hive. What he gathered from the note, the Hive are very fast and agile but are hard to kill. He knew that he would have to aim at their heads. Bang. Into ash! Ghost appeared above Vern's right shoulder.

"It seems that the Hive have made most of the moon hollow. They've been here for decades but I've never know what they are doing down here. We need to find out what..." It's eye became the only light source in the catacomb as everything went black. The fireteam knew that there were now in the home of one of the champions of the Darkness. They continued to dive into the core of the Catacomb until they saw a group of five Thralls, three Acolytes and one Knight.

Vern reached for the i-Pod he had attached to his personally designed armour, turned it on and click the play button on the next song. The music that was playing went straight into his helmet. He loaded his Hand Cannon and began to shoot the Knight. Darby sighed as he loaded his Auto Rifle and jumped into the fray shooting at the Thralls.

Amelia looked at the fight that Darby and Vern started and shouted "Do we really have to do this?" Darby nodded but the only answer she got from Vern was him singing the lyrics to the song on his i-Pod.

"It feels so right. Being with you here tonight. Please, go all the way. Just hold me close. Dont ever let me go..." Vern sung as he changed his hand cannon to a shotgun and shot the Knight in it's crotch area. It fell like a sack of spuds. The Knight and the Thralls were in ashes but it seemed that the Acolytes had brought company in the form of an army of Thralls, Cursed Thralls and more Acolytes.

Darby and Vern began to retreat since the amount of Thralls and Acolytes was too many for the duo to handle. All of a sudden, Amelia joined the fray with fully loaded machine gun. Vern and Darby looked stunned.

"What can I say? I'm just a Cherry Bomb..." She smirked. Funnily enough, the song "Cherry Bomb" began to play on Vern's i-Pod. The trio ran into the army and began to fire everything they could at them. You could say that they were up and at them.

About twenty minutes later, the last Acolyte was slain. Vern saw a chest with a mysterious gun inside of it. It was a handgun which Hunters usually use in battle. It looked like it was made out of the bones and skulls of Fallen and Hive. It was the legendary weapon; Thorn. Vern went to grab it. Darby quickly scrolled through his guide until he saw the page of Thorn. He grabbed Vern's hand before he could pick it up.

"You can't take it." Vern looked confused and slightly angry.

"Why?" Darby put his finger on the note which the mysterious author had written.

"The author of the notes has crossed out the words 'to be feared.' and wrote something else about it. He says that 'it's power is curse.' It's not worth taking the risk here, Vern..." He warned.

Vern began to walk away from it. Knowing it was the right thing to do. The fireteam headed out of the catacomb and went back to into "Fortune".

"I think it's time to see the Speaker. He must know something about the author..." Vern spoke to himself as he piloted "Fortune" from the surface of the Moon towards The Last City on Earth...

* * *

><p><strong>Does the Speaker have any idea who wrote the notes? Will he enlighten Team Fortune with new information that the Guide hasn't given them yet? Find out when the next chapter comes out (which should be by the start of next week)! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 3 - Greater Powers At Play

**Chapter 3: Greater Powers At Play**

The Speaker was in the Tower observing the Traveller. He was looking at it and try to translate what it was trying to say. The Traveller was weak. Dying. Slowly. Everyday, The Speaker was hoping that the Guardians can hold back the Darkness before it destroy everything it and humanity held dearly. Vern, Darby and Amelia walked towards the Speaker.

"Speaker, I think we may of found something that requires your advice..." Vern gave the Speaker Darby's Arms and Armament guide. He began to look through it. Reading each individual note that the Author had wrote. Amelia looked worried while Darby was nervous. Vern only wanted answers. The Speaker closed the guide and gave it back to Vern.

"It seems to have nothing of importance. It has information we know already of the enemy..." Vern got angry and began to flick through the pages.

"It has to have something of importance! Surely!" He continued to flick through the pages until a piece of paper dropped from the book. It was folded. The Speaker didn't check the notes pages. It must of came from there. He looked at the folded piece of paper, unfolded it and began to read it. With every word he read, he became fascinated.

"What does it say?" Amelia asked. The Speaker finished reading the letter and looked stunned. He placed the letter down on his table.

"It seems this author of the notes inside the book must be a time traveller. Like the Vex themselves..." Vern, Darby and Amelia's jaws dropped. How could the author be a time traveller? Only the Vex had that technology.

"It must be a Vex or something..." Darby began to question what the Speaker told them. The Speaker picked up the letter and began to read some of the important bits to them.

"We danced on newborn seas, celebrating our new life, and we were happy." He spoke with a great presence and with a smooth voice like a narrator of a audio book. Darby got a piece of paper and began to make notes of the letter. Vern and Amelia listened with interest.

"These are not legends as some have come to believe. The wild frontiers beyond our city walls still bear the hallmarks of our ascent, and our destruction. Threes, once verdant, turned to stone. Violent fissures in the ground where warm seas once lapped the shore. Great cities, taken by our enemies and broken by time."

The Speaker concluded reading the letter. "Listen to the voices of our past as they call you to you from across the gulfs of space. Look upon the relics you now possess, and heed the words of those great Guardians that came before you. Burn away the darkness that threatens to engulf us once and for all. For the union between the past and future is now..." Vern walked up to the Speaker.

"So, I think I've gathered something that I think no-one has asked yet. Is our author in question a time-traveller who came from the past?" Darby and Amelia pushed that theory aside.

"Of course not! How could someone of the past know about our present and the future?" Amelia doubted until the Speaker began to clap slowly.

"You Titans only see the pieces of the whole picture. I'm surprised a Hunter like Vern here asked that." The Speaker stated to Amelia until he turned to Vern. "Yes. Our author must come from the past. You gathered that from the last line didn't you?"

"Yes. A human must of known of our struggles in the present, got the book, noted the dangers of our solar system now and hid it for Guardians like us here for use in battle." Vern came up with another theory.

"Vern, I know you used to be an inventor before we started fighting the Darkness. I personally want you and your fireteam here to find a way to travel back in time to warn our past about the Darkness' arrival. Only then, you can find the author. I'll allow you to keep the guide in order to inspire you." The Speaker asked as he gave Vern the guide and the letter back.

"May it guide you towards the light, Guardians." The Speaker stated as Vern, Darby and Amelia thanked the Speaker and headed back into "Fortune".

"So..." Amelia began to speak when there was an awful silence in the ship. "What should we do to build a time machine?"

"First of all, we take on the Vault of Glass first. Inside there could be useful resources we can use to build the time machine. We also need to go to Venus. Maybe facing the Vex and keeping one or to alive could help us create the time-travel part of our time machine. Finally, before we do all of that; I think we should head into the Crucible..." Darby groaned.

"And why in the hell should we do that? Personally, before we do all of that, we should go to the Rift. Maybe the Awoken could help us with our cause..." Darby suggested sarcastically. Vern actually began to think about the idea that Darby just put into his head. The inner cogs began to move in motion.

"You're not seriously thinking about that idea are you?" Amelia asked in fear. She didn't like the idea of being blown up by the Awoken Queen's fleet of ships. Vern turned to both Ameila and Vern.

"Actually, that isn't a bad idea. Think about it. Even the Awoken have made a few mistakes in the past. They could prevent them from doing them. I think it's worth a try." Vern tried to reason with the group. Amelia and Darby looked at each other and nodded. Ghost appeared above Vern's left shoulder.

"We'll follow your lead..." Darby said as Vern began to pilot "Fortune" into the rift. Ghost looked at where "Fortune" was heading.

"I think I prefer the idea of killer robots over the Rift..." Ghost sarcastically commented before he vanished. "Fortune" was heading into the Rift. They could come out alive with the Awoken helping them or die trying to persuade them to help...

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, the tone is only gonna be dark until the end of the next chapter. After that, more Guardians of the Galaxy styled humor. Until next chapter, please like, follow and review if you liked any of the chapters so far. :)<strong>


End file.
